A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Drácula la mira a los ojos y lo que ve en ellos no le gusta nada, Odio puro mezclado con rencor y sed de Venganza Pero...¿Quien seria Ella? La chica leyo confusión mezclada en su rostro y volvio a Sonreir—Ha pasado tanto tiempo Conde Drácula, O Deberia decir Alucard — Dedicada para Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31,MEVC, y Yukina2
1. Nescesito Un Amigo

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Se que tengo muchos fanfics que Actualizar, me vino la inspiraciòn una noche de Mayo exactamente el viernes para realizar esta historia con una pareja tan singular como esta, a cual me refiero. Simplemente a Dracula/Jonny**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. y lamentablemente sus personajes tampoco (porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

Han pasado ya casi 5 años desde que un humano ha pisado el hotel Transilvanya, construcciòn creada por Dràcula, para proteger a su hija de los peligros del mundo Exterior y un destino Turìstico para todos los monstruos del mundo.

Ahora la adorable pareja formada por Jonny y Maivis disfrutaba uno de tantos momentos de los que disfrutarian por toda la eternidad.

Porque nuestra parejita estaba a punto de comprometerse,de hecho ya lo estaban y es que luego de regresar de su viaje por el mundo habian decido anunciar su compromiso en su cena de bienvenida.

El dia de hoy todos los que quedaban en el hotel habìan realizado un pequeño picnic en los jardines, algunos se encontraban concursando en un rally que ellos mismos habìan organizado. otros simplemente se concentraban en charlar y conocerse màs a fondo.

Con una ligera sonrisa hacia Maivis esta se solto de su mano para conocer mejor e ir a charlar con los nuevos huespedes.

Jonny sabia que Dràcula estaba tras de el quitando el hecho de que habìa visto llegar a ambos segundos antes por la ventana,y oler la escencia de ambos.

El chico de cabellos rizado dio un largo suspiro, sabìa que nescesitaba hablar con el, apeasr de que habìa sido bienvenido a la familia aùn quedaban asuntos pendientes por atender.

—Hey—dijo el muchacho intentando parecer màs seguro de si mismo pero no lo logro.

—Jonny me gustaria hablar contigo a solas— pronuncio seriamente el vampiro

—Por mi esta bien— dijo el muchacho encogiendose de hombros

Caminaron durante unos quince minutos tras asegurarse que Maivis no los oyera

—Jonny...—la voz del vampiro sonaba insegura casi indecisa,sabìa que la charla iba a ser complicada no queria llegar a ninguna amenaza con el chico pero era nescesario aclarar algunos puntos bàsicos

—Jonny que pasa ¿Estàs bien?— pregunto Dràcula

Los ojos del aludido se conectaron con los del vampiro, definitivamente ninguno de los dos esperaba tal reacciòn hasta que el humano hablo:

—Maivis y yo... ya no somos pareja—al chico le costo pronunciar aquella frase pero lo siguiente costo aùn màs—Ella rompio conmigo despuès de llegar del viaje, aùn no se porque lo hizo pero dice que lo hace por mi—

Los ojos de Dràcula se encontraban llenos de ira y enojo ya que de no sersu propia hija iria a decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara.

—¿Como ha podido hacerte eso?— pregunta el vampiro con su voz fria

—Drac... tranquilo estoy bien—lo trata de calmar el muchacho

El vampiro ahogo un bufido pero aùn asi pudo controlarse

—Bueno...Puede que no pero llevamos bastante tiempo conociendonos y si ella lo ha dejado serà por una buena razòn—

Jonny suspiro amaba con toda su alma a Maivis,desde el primer momento en que la confiar en ella,porque su mente estaba centrada en el hecho de que la persona que la amaba lo hubiera dejado y no en las razones por las cuales lo hizo

—¿Y que Nescesitas?—le pregunto el vampiro con su voz màs càlida y dulce.

—Tiempo ...y un amigo eso es lo que nescesito— contesto el muchacho

—Tienes aseguradas las dos cosas—el vampiro le dio una sonrisa complice como de las que el sabe dar para decirle hacer saber que todo esta bien.

Ninguno de los dos jamàs admitiria en voz alta que cuando se abrazaron ambos sintieron algo que nunca antes...habìan experimentado con la cercanìa del otro.

* * *

**Bueno..**

**¿Que tal?**

**Horrible, lo peor que escrito o quieren que continue esto**

**Ustedes deciden solo manden un riview**


	2. Ley De Silencio

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Se que tengo muchos fanfics que Actualizar, me vino la inspiraciòn una noche de Mayo exactamente el viernes para realizar esta historia con una pareja tan singular como esta, a cual me refiero. Simplemente a Dracula/Jonny**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. y lamentablemente sus personajes tampoco (porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**Capitulo 2 Ley de Silencio**

Cuando se separaron los ojos de Drácula brillaron cálidos y reconfortantes,calmando,de esa forma,el dolor de Jonny.(aunque solo fuera por unos instantes) Un ligero apretón en la mano del humano fue la agradecida respuesta del vampiro.

—¿Volvemos?— pregunto Drácula a su acompañante recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza

Caminaron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañia,minutos antes de llegar al hotel Drácula cogio a Jonny del brazo y en un susurro le dijo

—Recuerda que aqui me tienes en cualquier momento que nescesites—le dijo el vampiro

—Gracias Drac—fue la respuesta del chico, aún le quedaban dias duros, pero con la ayuda de Drácula podría llegar a superarlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron todo seguia igual que siempre a exepción de unos cuantos que se detenian a saludar a Jonny.

La joven vampiro no dudo ni un instante al reconocer a su ex pareja y hacercarse a donde el se encontraba.

La pareja converso en murmullos durante unos instantes hasta que desaparecio de la vista de todos.

El resto de los turistas se dedico a seguir sus actividades, Drácula consiguio safarse unos momentos para localizar a su hija y cuando al fin estuvo en frente de ella.

—Hija, Puedo saber ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?— pregunto su padre

—Tranquilo papá no me pasa nada.

A lo lejos unas sombras fugaces se mezclaron entre la gente y salieron apresumbradas del lugar donde se encontraban, la primera iba sonriendo maliciosamente, pero la segunda mostraba un toque de preocupación en su rostro.

El vampiro espero a que su hija desapareciera para poder regresar a sus actividades, con un brillo en sus ojos no muy propio de el se alejo en direccion contraria con media sonrisa de lado, porque al fin y al cabo tenia un pacto más bien Ley de Silencio que el no podia romper...

* * *

**Bueno..lamento si es un capi muy corto pero sera nescesario para saber porque Maivis rompio con Jonny, con el transcurso de la historia ire mostrando los sentimientos y perspectivas de cada uno, mientras las misteriosas sombras rondan a nuestros protagonistas**

**Recomienden esta historia y dejen un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo**

**See you later**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	3. La Razón de Maivis

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Se que tengo muchos fanfics que Actualizar, me vino la inspiraciòn una noche de Mayo exactamente el viernes para realizar esta historia con una pareja tan singular como esta, a cual me refiero. Simplemente a Dracula/Jonny**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. y lamentablemente sus personajes tampoco (porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31,Yukina21 a quien mando un saludo desde Belgica aunque sea en español pero estoy aprendiendo a hablar francés, a Mariana por su awesome riview y a Leinhad quien nos visita desde España**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**Capitulo 3 La Razón de Maivis**

La luna brillaba con suavidad entre los árboles e irradiaba una sensación de seguridad y paz,sin embargo, la historia iba a ser bien distinta.

Jonny, ese chico que hace más de un año llego al hotel, por culpa mia y de mis desastrosos planes para proteger a mi hija del mundo exterior había parecido tan frágil y triste cuando habíamos hablado en el bosque sus ojos no enfocaban a nada excepto sus pies, sus manos jugeteaban entre sí,nerviosas, incómodas.

A mi parecer no había nada que pudiera incomodar a este chico, o al menos eso crei, jamás en todos los siglos que llevo de vida de un vampiro saber que alguien tan importante como mi hija pudiese causarle tanto daño, me dejaba un poco perplejo.

Estaba intentado entender porqué mi cabeza estaba luchando tanto contra mí mismo cuando un cuerpo frío y femenino se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Pasa Algo?— pregunto mi hija

—No lo se cariño dimelo tú— trate de sonar como el comprensivo padre que era y no como el que quiere matar a la Novia de su amigo

—Padre no se a que te refieres— dijo la vammpiro pelinegra un poco nerviosa.

—Hija, sabes que yo no puedo leer mentes— le dije a ella

—Se trata de Jonny...—comenzó ella— termine con el porque no quiero hacerle más daño, no es que no lo ame, lo amo tnto que hasta daría mi vida por el, pero temo herirlo de alguna forma— suspiro ella dolida.

En ese momento, deje de comportarme como el amigo que pedia venganza para empezar a ser el progenitor que consuela a la hija después del rompimiento de su novio aunque haya sido al réves.

**_~Punto de Vista de Maivis~_**

Demonios, en los 119 años que llevo de vida como le explico a mi padre que termine con mi novio porque esta destinado a ser su alma gemela.

Al principio trate de ignorar las señales, desde que Jonny llegó a nuestras vidas todo estuvo muy claro, porque el era la pareja que papá había buscado en toda su existencia desde que mamá murio, pasando por aquella etapa desconocida y misteriosa de su pasado que aún oy en dia no me quiere revelar.

Por eso me propongo a ayudar a mi padre a conquistar a su soulmate aunque la vida y el corazón se me vayan en ello.

**_~Fin del Punto de Vista~_**

Después de que su hija se hubiese marchado El Vampiro con otro suspiro mir oel cielo estrellado que se veía desde la ventana sin saber que un humano veintiañero estaba haciendo lo mismo en ese momento.

* * *

**Bueno..después de un fin de semana agotador en una convención de Anime y Manga he regresado.**

**No se me pongan tristes que en el próximo chap tendremos el punto de vista de nuestro querido humano.**

**Recomienden esta historia y dejen un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	4. Quiero Entenderte

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. y lamentablemente sus personajes tampoco (porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31,Yukina21 y Nhad **

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**Capitulo 4 Quiero Entenderte**

Durante los días siguientes ambos vampiros continuaron una rutina normal; cazaban, hablaban etc. Ninguno de ellos contó a alguien mas sus respectivas conversaciones y tampoco dieron importancia a los sentimientos que se habían despertado momentáneamente esa noche. Todo seguía igual que antes.

Nadie se había preguntado durante todo este tiempo porque Jonny y Maivis ligeramente se alejaban uno del otro,ero ninguno había querido confirmar la sospecha de que ambos hubieran terminado su relación.

Cuando Drácula pregunto esto a Jonny el chico se encogio de hombros.

— Ultimamente han pasado varias cosas malasn no quiero pensar en ello— respondio ligeramente el humano

A lo que el vampiro solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

—Por Cierto— Agrego el muchacho con tono positivo pero empaado por la tristeza ,El vampiro pudo sentir esa perdida de seguridad en la voz del humano, queria que volviera a ser el chico despreocupado, y gracioso de siempre, queria que "su Jonny" volviera,¿De Donde Había sacado eso? penso y rápidamente volvio a poner su atención en las palabras del muchacho.

—Mmmm?—el vampiro no entendio

—Gracias, por haberme ayudado a no decirle nada a Maivis, no quiero levantar sospechas eso es todo— contesto el chico

—¿Porqué? Solo hago lo correcto.—dijo Drácula como si nada

—Si pero si llegara a contar esto a alguien más en estos momentos todo el hotel ya lo hubiese sabido— dijo Jonny sin más

Los ojos del Vampiro se clavaron en los de Jonny

De improviso el aire entre ellos pareció cambiar, la forma en la que Drácula miraba a los ojos del otro el vampiro era más directo, más... llena de algo que ninguno de los dos sabía describir. Y, en ese momento, una lánguida figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Jonny—dijo una voz femenina —Te estaba Buscando.

El chico no queria separarse de Aquellos hermosos ojos ni despegarse de esa aromatica fragancia que lo calmaba, y seguir mirando esa encantadora sonrisa. ¿Pero que rayos? debía de dejar de pensar esas cosas, ¡Se estaba enamorando del Padre de su Ex Novia!

Queria entender eso, pero no podía, cada vez nescesitaba estar más cerca de el, buscarlo por cualquier tonteria, charlar juntos como si fueran los mejores amigos, bromer justo como lo hacian un par de camaradas, pero eso no era lo que el queria.

No, lo que el desaba era más que ser su amigo, porque el muchacho se encontraba lejos de apreciar a Drácula solo como un buen amigo y un gran consejero, ¡Lo Quería Como Amante!

Resignado, y esperando volver a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos, se volvio hacia la puerta acompañando a la Fémenina voz y dejando solo al vampiro

* * *

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Neah:Gracias por disfrutar de esta hermosa historia aunque la tematica no sea de tus favoritas.**

**Yukina21: Si las mujeres somos mucho peores en un rompimiento que los hombres, no solo lo hacemos con la frase "No eres tu soy yo" si no que avces somos más...explicitas.**

**Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31:Si es un gran sacrificio hacerte a un lado por la felicidad de la persona que amas,no te preocupes que no planeo dejrla sola la verdaera(e inesperada) alma gemela de Maivis pronto llegará**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	5. Tocando Fondo

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. y lamentablemente sus personajes tampoco (porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31,Yukina21 y nuestra nueva y más reciente lectora ¡Sonchi! un fuerte aplauso para ella**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**Capitulo 4 Quiero Entenderte**

_**En el Capítulo Anterior**_

—Jonny—dijo una voz femenina —Te estaba Buscando.

El chico no queria separarse de Aquellos hermosos ojos ni despegarse de esa aromatica fragancia que lo calmaba, y seguir mirando esa encantadora sonrisa. ¿Pero que rayos? debía de dejar de pensar esas cosas, ¡Se estaba enamorando del Padre de su Ex Novia!

Queria entender eso, pero no podía, cada vez nescesitaba estar más cerca de el, buscarlo por cualquier tonteria, charlar juntos como si fueran los mejores amigos, bromer justo como lo hacian un par de camaradas, pero eso no era lo que el queria.

No, lo que el desaba era más que ser su amigo, porque el muchacho se encontraba lejos de apreciar a Drácula solo como un buen amigo y un gran consejero, ¡Lo Quería Como Amante!

Resignado, y esperando volver a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos, se volvio hacia la puerta acompañando a la Fémenina voz y dejando solo al vampiro

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jonny se dirigio resignado a donde se encontraba Maivis, trato de Acelerar el paso y no ir demasiado lento para no exasperarla o hacer que se enojara, ¿Desde cuando el se Preocupaba por el humor con que lo tratara Maivis?.

Cuando ambos estuvieron a la par el seguia preguntando eso pero la respuesta no se llego a formar, hasta que Maivis hablo

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que esta pasando entre tu y mi padre?— pregunto ella con los brazos cruzados — Quiero decir ¿No ha ocurrido algun percance o una discusión entre ustedes?— Dijo ella relajando su postura

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..

**Punto de Vista de Drácula**

"Tengo que hacer algo" era el único pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza. El problema era que no sabía que hacer. La visión que se había desarrollado ante mis ojos cuando escondido en mi forma de murcielago llegue hacia ellos era tan caótica y sin sentido que no se me ocurría la dirección adecuada para dirigirme a ella, para impedirla. Lo único que sabía con completa certeza era que tenía a Jonny de Protagonista y a mi propia hija como la villana del cuento.

El problema era que no sabía qué hacer para impedirlo. Y NECESITABA impedirlo.

**Fin del punto de Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista del Narrador**

Los ojos de Maivis, se volvieron más claros y su rabia desaparecio o mejor dicho...la frustración, y es que juntar a su padre y a su ex como almas gemelas le estaba costando bastante trabajo, Aunque pasaban casi la mayoria de su tiempo juntos ninguno hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia ellos, Drácula porque el pensaba en si mismo como un horrible ser, comparandose a si mismo como un asesino.

Digno pensamiento para una palmada mental en la frente de Maivis, mientras que Jonny por otro lado sabía que todavía le amaba pero ese "Amor" iba despareciendo poco a poco pero conservando una escencia de cariño casi...¿Maternal? se podría decir, Ella nunca había exigido tener un remplazo de figura materna desde la muerte de su madre, pero pensar en el humano de esa forma la hacía sentirse muy cómoda pero más que nada feliz.

Jonny al ver su expresión de confusión con toda la paciencia del mundo le volvio a decir —No ha ocurrido nada grave entre tu padre y yo Maivis almenos no aún—dijo el lo último como una broma que a ella no le hizo gracia pero se conformo con la respuesta del chico asi que se dirgio a casa.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintio un escalofrio recorrerlo de pies a cabeza se giro para mirar al vampiro que había recobrado su forma humana y ahora se encontraba tras de el.

La cara de Jonny una máscara de incredulidad, se giró para descubrir a la persona que la había salvado de una discusión con Maivis, no era otra que...El mismisimo Drácula.

—Drác te encuentras bien?—pregunto el muchacho

—No me preguntes eso ahora Jonathan—el teno que el vampiro uso para con el reflejaba peligro tensión y quizás ¿Celos?,—Eres Tu el que debe contestar la pregunta— con esfuerzo los ojos de Dracula se concentraron en los del muchacho para luego tenderle la mano.

—Entonces...¿Volvemos?— pregunto el humano dudativo.

Los ojos de Jonathan brillaban llenos de deseo, tan vivos de nuevo que el vampiro no pudo resistirse ante su encanto.

—Esta Bien tu ganas—contesto el vampiro con algo de alegria en su voz

Y aunque todo esto fuese tomado como un juego, ambos sbian que lo que acbaba de pasar significaba mucho para el otro.

* * *

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Yukina21: Gracias por las felicitaciones, se lo que se siente cuando tu historia favorita es actualizada espero que disrutes este capitulo**

**Sonchi:Gracias por el halago, este Jonny causando problemas ya me las arreglare con el.**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	6. La Mujer Misteriosa

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. y lamentablemente sus personajes tampoco (porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**Capitulo 5 La Mujer Misteriosa**

El castillo se levantaba alrededor de los arboles, el claro y acogedor cuarto de Maivis recibio a un visitante inesperado con su calidez ímplicita entre aquellas cuatro paredes en donde descansaba la Vampiresa.

—Sombra—musito la vampiresa entre sueños

—Aquí estoy Maivis— respondio con voz dulce y cálida el ser llamado sombra

—Crei que no te volveria a ver—dijo la vampiresa aún con sueño

—Yo siempre estare contigo mi pequeña Vampyr, ahora duerme o si no no tendrás fuerzas el dia de mañana—dijo Sombra acariciando el cabello de la chica.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos jovenes mujeres corrian entre la lluvia procurando no mojarse más de lo que ya estaban, llegaron a las puertas de una gran mansión que al ser tocadas fueron abiertas por un hombre mayor con el cabello color negro con unas pequeñas canas que ya eran notorias.

Les sonrio dulcemente a las jovenes la más joven correspondio el gesto con amabilidad destilando de ella, mientras que la otra lo hizo fría y educadamente pasando de largo y dirigiendose hacia las escaleras para desaparecer al llegar a lo alto de ellas.

—¿Crees que algun día se le pasara?—pregunto la más joven, rubia de pelo corto e impresionante cuerpo

—Lo dudo mucho, solo se que ese sentimiento terminara el día en que ella encuentre a ese vampiro—opino el mayordomo.

—Si no es que mata a la joven Vampyr primero— musito el mayordomo al saber que la joven se encontraba lejos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Atrapada, aquella mujer se sentia atrapada, corria, y vaya que corria lo hacía por su propio bien y el de su querida escapar de las garras de Van Hellsing, lo había logrado una vez,pero quien sabe si habría una segunda, su nieta buscaba venganza.

Si,Dicen que la venganza es un platillo que se sirve tres veces, tres veces an sido las que ella ha intentado escapar y encontra paz. Padre, Hijo y ahora Nieta, Sombra tendria que escapar más rápido de lo que sus pies podian darle si quería llegar viva antes del amanecer.

Camino, corrio y casi volo por media Inglaterra para dirigirse directo a Transilvania hogar del hombre al que tenia que volver a reunir con su alma gemela, antes de que se acabara el tiempo y Hellsing empezara a cobrar su venganza...

* * *

**Un capi corto lo sé, desgaciadamente nuestra pareja favorita no aparece aqui pero era nescesario para ser la introducción de nuestros nuevos personajes, uno es de un famoso libro de terror Gotico escrito en 1897, y los otros tres son de un anime y manga basado en ese mismo libro.**

**Si quieren saber de quienes se trata manden su respuesta en un riview, y al ganador del concurso...le dedico el proximo chap y al que no gane pero deje algun comentario tambien ;)**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Yukina21: Creo que a nadie le gustaria estar enredado en esto, pero si la vida te da limones(o en este caso ideas) haz limonada (o fanfics)**

**Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31: Esta historia tendra un giro diferente al que realmente tenia planeado pero llego la inspiración asi que ¡A trabajar!**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	7. Almas Gemelas

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. y lamentablemente sus personajes tampoco (porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**Capitulo 7 Almas Gemelas**

**Punto De Vista de Drácula**

Jonny y yo no habíamos hablado durante un buen rato. Ya fuera porque no tuviéramos nada que decir o porque ambas sabíamos algo que no acertábamos a expresar,mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo observe sus pestañas su piel sus ojos,que también parecían vagar entre la duda,el miedo y la tristeza.

Mis pensamientos seguían diciéndome algo que yo no sabía identificar. Pero era cierto;mi hija er una reverenda estúpida,nunca debio de haberlo dejado ir,De repente recordé lo que él y yo habíamos hablado acerca de Maivis, Cuando abrí la boca para decírselo pero de pronto reconsidere la idea, algo dentro de mi me decia que no hablara y me quedara callado, le hice caso a la voz de mi conciencia y di por zanjado el tema.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..

Escondidas detrás de todo lo que pudiera hacer que fueran visibles se encontraban dos mujeres, la primera de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color una vampira en absolutamente todo, mientras que la otra era castaña, pálida y no era visible para ellos pero si para la vampira.

—¿No deberiamos buscar un escondite más cómodo?—pregunto la Vampira, detrás de unos arbustos que le daban una tremenda picazón, esperaba que no fuera hiedra venenosa.

—Shhh —la acallo la mujer con el dedo puesto en sus labios,—Tu padre esta punto de decirle algo—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Me disponía a contarle algo que muchos vampiros ansiaban encontrar durante mucho tiempo,algo que el había estado a punto de obtener "Tranquilo Drácula, el no es su pareja y por eso lo dejo ir ellos no estan destinados a estar juntos"pense en el fondo de mi mente rogando por que asi fuera.

—Mira Jonny—la mitología griega cuenta que los hombres estaban compuestos antes por una bola, con cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos. Eran perfectos tal y como eran pero los dioses celosos dividieron esa... bola,es círculo perfecto, en dos. Y las partes de ese círculo se buscan desesperadamente, ansiando volverse a encontrar con su mitad perfecta.— Empece a Narrar yo

—¿Y Los Vampiros tambien la tienen?— pregunto el con su caracteristica inocencia.

—Los vampiros son iguales,quedan sueltos, esos trozos de alma no se... atan de nuevo hasta que el vampiro encuentre a su verdadera pareja—dije explicandolo como todo un cientifico.

—Tu pareja no ha de vivir en el mismo siglo que tú, es probable que debas esperar a encontrarla, a conocerla.—Agregue rapidamente antes de que formulara la pregunta.

—¿Y eso seria Una Conexión?— pregunto el lo cual me extraño ¿Como sabía de las conexiones sin siquiera haberselo mensionado? Sera que tal vez sienta eso igual que yo.."Vamos Drácula es imposible que el sienta eso por ti" dije en mis propios pensamientos.

Nos quedamos mirando perdidamente los ojos del otro, hasta que no supe como ni cuando senti un pequeño roze en los labios dulce y delicado, mire de nuevo y seguian ahi esos hermosos ojos pero mirandome con mayor intensidad hasta que entedi todo ¡Me estaba Besando!

—Yo nunca senti esa conexión con Maivis—dijo el al terminar el beso que acabe felizmente correspondiendo y del que nos separamos por la falta de aire.

—La relación se enfriaba rápidamente y el "Te Quiero" ya no sonaba igual"—dijo después del silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

—Fue tu primer amor creo que todavia lo es—dijo dudativo el conde

—El primer Amor no significa nada...es solo una ilusiónesa conexión, la naturalidad, el deseo, el sentimiento...hay alguien que todavia me lo hace sentir—murmuro el dadome un deje de esperanza.

Nos miramos a los ojos,ambos diciendo algo que ninguna de los dos acertábamos a decir.

Su piel, su pelo, su risa, su voz,Todas las veces que había sentido ternura hacia el, preocupación, cariño,se juntaron formando un tornado en mi cabeza. Un tornadoque me había dado miedo mirar. Que había borrado de mi mente muchas veces. Pero que ya no tenía sentido negarlo más.

Punto de Vista de Jonny

Según sus ojos se agrandaban todas las veces que me había mirado venían a mi mente, todas las veces que la había hechado de menos,que había querido verlo, hablar con el... La conexión nunca estuvo con Maivis, ella fue mi amor colegial Algo que todos los humanos pasaban por ello. Pero...

Pero el vampiro que tenia delante de mi...Era mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida

Fin del punto de Vista

"lo supe, lo sabia y ahora el tambien" pensaba el vampiro felizmente

—Te amo—dijeron al mismo tiempo volviendose a besar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos palabrass que resonaron en la noche que dijeron algo que ambos sabían. Que habían sabido desde siempre. Que sus almas habían sabido, así como sus propias mentes.

Las chicas no cabían en si de felicidad.

Maivis solto un pequeño gritillo y abrazo la otra como si la vida se le uera en ello. La comezón ya no se sentia en vez de ello sentia su corazón volver a latir con mucha fuerza y una alegria inmenza.

Lo que la vamipira y la nueva pareja no sabían es que algo malo venia en dirección hacia ellos algo muy peligro y que pondría la vida de todos en riesgo si no actuaban rápido.

—Maivis,Alguien viene hacia aquí y por lo que presiento esto no nos va a gustar nada—dijo sombra con un poco de terror en su rostro.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaan ¡Al fin nuestra parejita dijo lo que siente! pero no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas al menos por ahora**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Draculina Harker: Bienvenida al fic, En serio me halagas, si el yaoi ya entra en lo consierable como para agregarlo a una lista de favoritos, sobre tu petición...¡Pues claro que sera aceptada! Maivis no se quedara solita no señor, casi adivinas pero lamentablemente Sombra no es un personaje inventado ella es un fantasma y muy pronto una reencarnación.**

**Yukina21:Claro que mi imaginación seguira de eso puedes estar segura**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	8. Batalla de Miradas

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Mientras Tanto aqui llega otro chap de su historia Favorita**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños****(porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**** Al igual que pasa con las serie de Anime y Manga Hellsing de la cual lamentablemente sus personajes No me pertenecen**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo 8: Batalla De Miradas**_

Maivis solto un pequeño gritillo y abrazo la otra como si la vida se le uera en ello. La comezón ya no se sentia en vez de ello sentia su corazón volver a latir con mucha fuerza y una alegria inmenza.

Lo que la vamipira y la nueva pareja no sabían es que algo malo venia en dirección hacia ellos algo muy peligro y que pondría la vida de todos en riesgo si no actuaban rápido.

—Maivis,Alguien viene hacia aquí y por lo que presiento esto no nos va a gustar nada—dijo sombra con un poco de terror en su rostro.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

**Punto De Vista de Drácula**

"Alguien viene hacia aca" la voz de una mujer resonaba en mis oidos, "Al parecer no trae nada bueno" respondi mentalmete aunque nadie pudiera oirme, pero aún asi me trae un miedo intenso.

Y definitivamente lo que siento por Jonny es algo más fuerte de lo que llegue a sentir por Martha alguna vez,esa conexión que tan solo el tuvo conmigo, y ni siquiera llego a experimentar con Maivis, esa conexión que me ayudo a encontrar al amor de mi eternidad y aquella que corria un serio peligro en estos momentos.

**Fin del Punto de Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..- .-.-.-.

Unas peligrosas sombras fueron acercandose a la pareja en cuestion.

La primera, era de una mujer de treinta años, rubia de pelo largo y lacio usaba lentes y ojos azules que destilaban más odio y veganza hacia la dirección de la pareja.

La otra era más bien joven pelo rubio y corto y unos ojos rojos y miedo en la mirada.

En cambio el hombre resultaba tener unos veinte años con el pelo y los ojos negros, más una málevola sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quienes Son Ustedes?— pregunto Jonny con algo de temor

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo Conde Drácula—dijo la Rubia de lentes—O Deberia decir Alucard—sonrio con desden dandole una sonrisa cinica al conde

El vampiro la mira a los ojos y lo que ve en ellos no le gusta nada, Odio puro mezclado con rencor y sed de Venganza —Hellsing—susurra para si mismo, Jonny se queda desconcertado ante la reacción del conde pero...¿Quien seria Ella? La chica leyo confusión mezclada en su rostro y volvio a Sonreir.

—Hellsing,Integra Hellsing— dijo de un modo retador al vampiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Integra**

Siento como el temor se apodera del rostro del chico, sonrio tan descaradamente como puedo, mi venganza empieza ahora, no solo contra el sino contra todos los vampiros existentes en la tierra, pero dando inicio con la muerte de Drácula.

Aunque tenga ganas de matar al muchacho si este tratase de defender a Drácula, algo me dice en sus ojos, algo veo en ellos que me hace no desear quitarle la vida, presiento que cuando volvamos a casa, yo me llevare el premio a mi hogar, o tal vez a mi cama.

**Fin del Punto de Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-

Punto de Vista de Seras Victoria

Senti como los sentimientos de mi ama se manifestaban alrededor mio, Odio, Decepción, Despecho Venganza pero el que más me extraño ser emandado de ella fue el de la compasión.

Compasión hacia el humano que estaba enfrente de nosotros Pero ¿Por que?

Sabía que mi maestra era una persona muy fría pero jamás pense que después de tanto tiempo se volveria una persona cinica y cruel.

Y lo que veo y siento de ella no me gusta nada.

"Has Sentido sus emociones Seras esto no trae nada bueno" Me dice mi compañero Walter yo solo asiento con la cabeza

"Esto no es un Vamos a Probarlo, no va a terminar como su aventura en sus vidas pasadas, esto ya es para siempre ellos son..." me dispuse a completar la frase pero no pude acabar una voz se había metido en mi cabeza.

"No termines esa frase Victoria" Me amenazo mi ama y yo solo asenti con la cabeza baja.

Pero de pronto por el rabillo del ojo la vi...Esa perfecta piel nívea, blanca y pálida, esos hermosos ojos negros, esa feminidad dividida entre el temor y el desconcierto, esa sensualidad oculta entre la inocencia y la timidez.

Y de Pronto comprendi que es lo que unia a tan disfuncional pareja, algo que mi ama queria romper por quien sabe que razón, algo que une a dos personas como un hilo invisible pero igual de resistente para mantenerlas unidas, un torbellino de sentimientos y emociones se formaba en mi cabeza.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron negro contra rojo, Luz contra ocuridad, y de pronto Todo se enredo.

**Fin del punto de Vista.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-**

La mujer rubia y el vampiro mantenian una larga lucha de miradas en la que ninguno de los acompañantes de ambos bandos debian intervenir, Integra estaba a punto de lanzar una orden de ataque, una sola palabra y tal vez Jonny moríria su vida quedaba prendada de un hilo.

Un gruñido amenazador del Vampiro advirtio a los otros, quienes a pesar de que su ama no había dado ordenes ambos le cubrían las espaldas en caso de cualquier cosa. Un chasquido de sus dedos y el trio de extraños visitantes desaparecio por donde habían venido.

Integra se dio la vuelta y Advirtio —Esta no sera la última vez que sepan de mi—dijo con un gruñido antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Eso es para que Aprendan a no meterse con Vampiros!—Exclamo una euforica Maivis Saliendo del Arbusto seguida de "Sombra" quien se percato de que ahora tanto Drácula como el humano podian verla.

—Drácula,¿Por que esa mujer te llamo Alucard?— pregunto Jonny

—Es una muy larga historia—Dijo el Vampiro excusandose

—Cuentanos Drácula sera un placer escucharte, además tenemos toda la noche por delante, No es asi Maivis— y la Vampira Asintio.

* * *

**Se Vienen las peleas, parece que por alguna razón nuestros nuevos personajes no quieren que Jonny y Drácula se vuelvan almas gemelas.**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Yukina21:Me Alegro que te gustara el capi anterior espero ver si te agrada la confontación entre el Vampiro Y la humana.**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	9. La Verdadera Historia de Drácula

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Mientras Tanto aqui llega otro chap de su historia Favorita**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños****(porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**** Al igual que pasa con las serie de Anime y Manga Hellsing de la cual lamentablemente sus personajes No me pertenecen**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker y Sonikenu a quien le damos la bienvenida desde Italia!**

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo 9 La Verdadera Historia de Drácula**_

En el Capitulo Anterior

—Drácula,¿Por que esa mujer te llamo Alucard?— pregunto Jonny

—Es una muy larga historia—Dijo el Vampiro excusandose

—Cuentanos Drácula sera un placer escucharte, además tenemos toda la noche por delante, No es asi Maivis— y la Vampira Asintio.

.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las miradas curiosas en los rostros de sus oyentes estaban listas para escuchar lo que el vampiro tenia que decir, La noche seguia siendo igual que siempre, fría y silenciosa solamente con el ruido de los animales que salian a la vida nocturna.

—Hace muchos años antes de siquiera comenzar a idear el proyecto del hotel Transilvanya, fui atacado y una gran parti de mi fuerza fue consumida l ocual me ato a la servidumbre de el último desendente de la familia Hellsing Sir Arthur, Cuando este murio fui liberado de mi encierro en el sótano de la mansión por su hija...—Empezo a Narrar el Vampiro.

Muchos se sorprendieron al conocer interesantes detalles de la vida del Vampiro, ese pasado que Maivis su hija desconocia por completo, y ahora estaba siendo contado por su propio padre.

Y Aún más al saber de esa organización llamada Hellsing quien había logrado su proposito, destruir a Milenium para que este jamás se volviese a levantar.

Pero aún asi Maivis sabía que algo faltaba, aunque su padre ya relataba con suficiente detalle las escenas de pelea, momentos inolvidables y demás personas que conocio a lo largo de su vida, sentia que había algo...Algo que nescesitaba ser contado pero no sabia que.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

El Sigilo de la noche en un lujoso suburbio de Londres fue interrumpido por el eco de unos pasos, ese eco que fuerte y fríamente hacía mella en los rincones de su mansión y en el silencio del paisaje.

Con paso rápido y firme se dirigio hacía donde se encontraba su estudio,una oficina grande y elegante dentro de su propio hogar, de estilo clásico como a ella siempre le gustaban las cosas.

Pero esta vez era un caso totalmente diferente, entro abriendo la puerta casi de una patada no lo penso dos veces y arrojo los documentos de trabajo de su escritorio, estos cayeron estrepitosamente al piso.

De uno de los cajones saco un pequeño paquete de cigarrillos,, con las letras pequeñas y de color dorado al frente, esos eran sus favoritos, acerco el encendedor a su boca y dio la primera bocanada de Aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

Sus pasos eran cautelosos la Noche la escudaba con la excusa de encontrar alimento y alguna diversión, su ama le había dado la orden de acabar con un pueblo en el que supuestamente habitaban vampiros.

Ella como buena subordinada Asi lo hizo, Hacia años que no se daba un buen festin, armas, Maleantes, sentir el peligro y la adrenalina por su torrente sanguineo recorriendo como la electricidad cada parte de su piel.

Se dirigio hacia un pueblo cercano, nesceitaba reponer sus energias y no tardo mucho en encontrar nuevas víctimas que se encargasen de alimentarla, un par de amigos fueron los desafortunados en cruzarse en su camino .

Dreno toda la sangre que quedaba en sus cuerpos y los dejo tirados, ahi sin vida alguna rogando para que nadie la viera.

Y Corrio al bosque en donde se refugio en la oscuridad que este le daba dandole una maternal bienvenida con el hulular de los búhos y los aullidos de los lobos.

Y fue alli cuando la vio, ojos negros contra ojos rojos, pelinegra degada y pálida, ella no era nada más ni nada menos que la hija de Drácula aquel vampiro al que su ama odiaba tanto y queria destruir.

Sus miradas se conectaron en una dura contienda por descifrar los sentimientos de la otra. Seras Victoria salio ganando pue la chica presa del miedo volvio al nido del que nunca debio haber salido.

Sonrio para si dandose la media vuelta dispuesta a vover hacia su hogar.

* * *

**Un capi muy corto lo se mi cabeza no me da para más espero que puedan perdonarme pero tambien tengo fics que adelantar y no puedo dejar abandonados**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Draculina Harker:Comprendo como te sientes me gusta tu frase creo que es el titulo de una canción que me gusta mucho JxD 4ever!**

**Yukina21:Me encanta tener a mis lectores deseando más esa es mi funcion aqui en ff.**

**Sonchi:Me alegro de que te este gustando, tenemos la idea en cuanto a gustos musicales "Te voy a Esperar" es una canción bastante pegajosa e inspira a muchos a realizar fics y a descubrir su potencial como escritores. Que mal que tu fic se haya acabado, no te despidas todavía de ff porque mis otros fics tienen para largo. **

**Sonikenu:No importa si eres Italiano, me encanta tener lectores internacionales, ¡Que feliz me hace! ya tengo uno de España, otro de Belgica, Estados Unidos y ahora de Italia, es lo máximo este fic llega a pisar computadores de la tierra de la pasta. Espero que te haya gustado este chap**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	10. La Verdadera Misión de Integra

**Hola a todos! mientras escuchaba un par de canciones en mi MP3 no pude pensar que unas cuantas de ellas les quedarian bien a este nuevo proyecto que tengo en Marcha.**

**Mientras Tanto aqui llega otro chap de su historia Favorita, en este chap veremos la perspectiva de nuestra villana favorita ante la verdad ya descrita en el capitulo anterior.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños****(porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**** Al igual que pasa con las serie de Anime y Manga Hellsing de la cual lamentablemente sus personajes No me pertenecen**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker y Sonikenu **

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo 10 La Verdadera Misión de Integra**_

Una brisa fría acaricio la piel de su cara, se sacudió un poco por dicho contacto. Tenía los brazos acurrucados a su pecho mientras sus ojos miraban a sus botas negras, brillantes gracias a la luz de los faroles.

Una mirada perdida de unos ojos carmesí reposaba su vista en la nada, se encontraba en un transe del cual aquella mujer no queria salir, sino que siguio contemplando con impotencia la dirección que hace unos segundos Alucard había tomado

De sus labios secos salió vapor, esto daba índice de que las temperaturas estaban bajando drásticamente. Volvió a sacudirse y luego de esto sintió una manos acariciar sus hombros y unos labios rozar la piel de sus mejillas. Sonrió pese a su tristeza mientras una lágrima involuntaria dejaba sus ojos para navegar intrusamente por sus pálidas y frías mejillas.

—Se Que te duele—le dijo cariñosamente Walter a Integra quien se esforzaba para no llorar en la prescencia de sus subordinados— A todos nos pasa igual pero no lo culpes el tomo su descisión—

eso fue para que Seras soltara unos sollozos se empezaran a oir. Habían perdido tanto y lo peor era que nada de lo perdido se podía remplazar. La construcción de edificios, los ciudadanos, la política, milicia, economía…todo eso podía ser traído de vuelta con el tiempo pero, la vida de el…nunca.

Walter solo se limito a abrazarlas, era lo único que el podia hacer por ahora...

.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, el olor se sentia tan bien y la relajaba de sobremanera, pero había veces en los que el humo de cigarro solo traia malo recuerdos como este y muchos más.

Trato de no pensar de nuevo en ello, puso la vista fija en la puerta esperando ver en ella a alguien cruzarla pero...¿A Quien?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasado…algo que aunque tuvieran todo el dinero del mundo no se puede comprar y traer de vuelta. Era imposible, lo perdido, perdido esta. Lo único que quedaba era fundir el hierro de las balas, que fueron muchas, y levantar estatuas en honor a ellos, y elevar plegarias al cielo por un futuro mejor

Walter no se atrevia a decir nada más se encontraba quieto como siempre esperando recibir instrucciones que nunca llegarian.

una pequeña gota cayó en una fuente hecha pedazos haciendo eco, gracias al el silencio que se había colado entre sus sollozos. Todos miraron al cielo donde yacían unos nubarrones intensamente negros. Unos pequeños rayos de sol batallaban por entrar pero, al final se rindieron, quizás no querían ser testigos de lo sucedido.

Luego de esto empezaron a caer las gotas más seguidas. La lluvia comenzó a mojar sus cabellos, su ropa hecha pedazos, sus armas, sus zapatos, en fin todo pero, ellos no se molestaron en moverse de ese sitio. En cambio, por primera vez voltearon a mirar a su alrededor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hay que impedir que esto vuelva a suceder…—Susurro Sombra para si misma.

Porque ella había sido alguien antes de ser solo eso "Una Sombra" en la vida de la gente, porque Aunque ya no pudiese sentir le estabn regalando una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para salvar a dos almas enamoradas de su condena, para redimr la culpa del Conde y par darle una nueva oportunidad de Amar y ser amado,Aunque tenga que dar su vida por segunda vez.

Quiere dejarse llevar por el momento y no lo duda, después de lo sucedido alla en el bosque ninguno volvio a hablar del tema y la prescencia de aquella chica fue como si nada para la pareja que en estos momentos se dedicaba a espiar.

Ninguna verdad podia cambiar lo que ambos sentian en uno con el otro un amor que aunque no se considerase prohibido solo era incomprendido para aquellos que no podian ver más alla. Porque como alguna vez dijo un filosofo Alemán

_**"El Amor y el Odio no son ciegos solo estan cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro"**_

* * *

**Un capi muy corto lo se mi cabeza no me da para más espero que puedan perdonarme pero tambien tengo fics que adelantar y no puedo dejar abandonados**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Yukina21:Si lo se Drácula tuvo un pasado muy doloroso pero aun falta más asi que te voy a dejar con el beneficio de la duda unos capis más**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	11. La Verdad Trae Consecuencias

**Lamento tanto el retraso, he tenido un bloqueo de autor imprevisto en estos días al igual que la señal de internet, no me odien si he perdido la inspiración momentaneamente pero no se preocupen que ¡He regresado! y no abandonare este fic hasta que este terminado y todavia falta mucho para eso.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños****(porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**** Al igual que pasa con las serie de Anime y Manga Hellsing de la cual lamentablemente sus personajes No me pertenecen**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker y Sonikenu **

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo 11:La Verdad trae Consecuencias**_

—Hay que impedir que esto vuelva a suceder…—Susurro Sombra para si misma.

Porque ella había sido alguien antes de ser solo eso "Una Sombra" en la vida de la gente, porque Aunque ya no pudiese sentir le estabn regalando una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para salvar a dos almas enamoradas de su condena, para redimr la culpa del Conde y para darle una nueva oportunidad de Amar y ser amado,Aunque tenga que dar su vida por segunda vez.

Quiere dejarse llevar por el momento y no lo duda, después de lo sucedido alla en el bosque ninguno volvio a hablar del tema y la prescencia de aquella chica fue como si nada para la pareja que en estos momentos se dedicaba a espiar.

Ninguna verdad podia cambiar lo que ambos sentian en uno con el otro un amor que aunque no se considerase prohibido solo era incomprendido para aquellos que no podian ver más alla. Porque como alguna vez dijo un filosofo Alemán

_**"El Amor y el Odio no son ciegos solo estan cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro **__**" **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mirada hacia el presente nos trae de regreso a la realidad Drácula aun sigue dolido, jamás penso que esa verdad hubiese sido dicha despues de muchos años.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se marcharia dejando a la organización Hellsing a su suerte seguramente se hubiera reido de ello.

Si alguien le hubiera dichi que se enamoraria de un humano lo hubiera mandado al manicomnio por decir semejante disparate.

Pero ahora no, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, y si ahora por aquella verdad Jonny lo odiaba.

Podria soportar su indiferencia desupues de Aquello, ¡Por supuesto que no!, tenia que hacer algo era ahora o nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Una sombra sigilosa parecio en medio de la habitación de un joven de ojos castaños y cabello pelirrojo, atrapado en una lectura que parecia ser bastante interesante hasta que descubrio la prescencia del vampiro detrás de el.

—Y yo que crei que Drácula solo venia por la sangre de las doncellas, pero veo que estoy realmente equivocado—dijo el muchacho bromeando.

—¿No estas molesto?—pregunta el vampiro

—No entiendo porque deberia estarlo—dice el humano.

—Eso formaba parte de mi pasado y me dolia mucho recordarlosobretodo porque Integra no significa nada para mi porque yo solo quiero a una persona y...—el discurso del vampiro fue callado por un beso en los labios.

—Escucha tu no me debes explicación alguna eso ya quedo en el pasado, apesar de que la hayas amado tu corazón todavia me pertenece—añadio Jonny con pícardia para luego besar los labios de su amante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche oscura y sombria era el escenario de una próxima batalla a comenzar entre dos vampiras.

—¿Quien eres muestrate y ha que has venido?— pregunto Maivis

—Y Yo que pensaba que ya no había mas vampiros en este lugar—dijo la otra—siempre es bueno un postre después de un festin.

—¿De que estas hablad...?—Maivis no pudo llegar a completar la oración, esquivando un golpe que iba en dirección hacia ella, la rubia de ojos rojos seguia lanzando puñetazos y patadas que a su vez la pelinegra trataba de esquivar con mucho exito.

Viendo que no podría ganar la pelea y huir cobardemente decidio detennerse.

—Me llamo Victoria—respondio la otra después de una larga pelea

—Maivis— dijo la otra sumida por el cansancio

—Peleas bien Maivis ni en mis mejores entrenamientos logre ese nivel que tienes—elogio sorpresivamente la rubia

—¿Entrenamientos?— pregunto la adolescente sin saber a que se referia

—En la organización Hellsing te dan un buen entrenamiento, hubieras sido el mejor soldado de la Sir, aparte de Alucard—menciono la rubia

—Algo trama tu ama pero tu no estas contenta con ello verdad—dijo Maivis confirmando sus sosopechas, que de una u otra forma eran ciertas.

A pesar de todo se digno a escuchar su versión de la historia dandose cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada en cuanto a juzgar a la vampira, ella era una buena persona, que solo recibia ordenes y aun no tenia la voluntad suficiente para abandonar a su ama.

Una parte de Maivis volvio a florecer con aquel encuentro sinitendo unos pequeños golpeteos en su frío y muerto corazón que extrañamente la hacia volver a la vida, y tener ese pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas, ¿Que le estaba Pasando?

* * *

**Un capi muy corto lo se mi cabeza no me da para más espero que puedan perdonarme por mantenerlos abandonados**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Yukina21:Gracias, van a suceder muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, Maivis ya encontro a su zinq pero ¿Su alma gemela la ha encontrado a ella?**

**Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31:Gracias por el halago, lamentablemente Sombra no es un personaje original "Ella esta disfrazada"te dejo la tarea de descubrir su identidad.**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	12. Un Amor Obsesivo

**Lamento tanto el retraso, he tenido un bloqueo de autor imprevisto en estos días al igual que la señal de internet, no me odien si he perdido la inspiración momentaneamente pero no se preocupen que ¡He regresado! y no abandonare este fic hasta que este terminado y todavia falta mucho para eso.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños****(porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**** Al igual que pasa con las serie de Anime y Manga Hellsing de la cual lamentablemente sus personajes No me pertenecen**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker y Sonikenu **

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo12:Un Amor Obsesivo**_

_**En el Cápitulo Anterior...**_

—Algo trama tu ama pero tu no estas contenta con ello verdad—dijo Maivis confirmando sus sosopechas, que de una u otra forma eran ciertas.

A pesar de todo se digno a escuchar su versión de la historia dandose cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada en cuanto a juzgar a la vampira, ella era una buena persona, que solo recibia ordenes y aun no tenia la voluntad suficiente para abandonar a su ama.

Una parte de Maivis volvio a florecer con aquel encuentro sinitendo unos pequeños golpeteos en su frío y muerto corazón que extrañamente la hacia volver a la vida, y tener ese pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas, ¿Que le estaba Pasando?

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos jóvenes;un chico y una chica, , con expresión que iba del miedo a la ira; su piel blanca, perfecta destacaba por entre diversas grietas que presentaba y sus ojos enmarcados por rojos círculos de tan oscuros parecían llamas encendidas en su rostro. El no presentaba mejor aspecto, sus grietas eran más profundas y sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de odio.

Victoria Suspiro, no faltaba mucho para que en pocas horas empezara a amanecer y el desceso de la noche ya estaba haciendose presente,una vez que amaneciera, atacaria a Walter y lo dejaria solo para que los rayos del sol acabasen con el. Por si quiera pensar matar a Maivis

Maivis...

Su corazón tembló, en cuanto pensó su nombre; no hacía ni diez horas que había descubierto quién era ella pero ya deseaba estar con ella, a su lado, demostrándole su amor. sabía que, de ser aún humana, nunca hubiera pensado este desenlace para ambas.

nunca hubiera pensado en algun enemigo suyo de esta forma. Y sin embargo...o no podía negar que se había sentido atraída, intrigada más bien, por la pequeña vampiresa desde que se esperaba a poder demostrar a Walter con quién se había metido recordó ese vago momento de su existencia humana.

FlashBack

_De pronto ambos vampiros se encontrabandetrás de un arbusto espiando a una bella jovencita de no mas de 18 o 19 años_,_ Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña faz como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad._

_—¿Quien es ella?—pregunto la rubia de pelo corto_

—_Ella es Maivis la hija de Drácula—contesto Walter con tono sombrio._

_FinFlashback_

Incluso entonces había visto algo en la vampiresa, una gracilidad, una belleza, una atracción... y antes siquiera que empezara a buscar la respuesta a ese sentimiento algo siempre había estado ahí... frustrando sus intentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun llena de Incredulidad, Integra Hellsing sintio como el Nosferatu detenia su abrupto caminar para fijar sus ojos en ella.

Ella aspiro lentamente el aire, no había rastros de sus sirivenetes o algun otro vampiro,era el momento correcto para darle lo que Drácula se merecia.

—Se te ha olvidado una cosa—le dijo ella con la voz tan baja que era casi un gruñido—No soy humana, ahora soy vampiresa tu igual, puedo contigo—

El Sonrio con suficiencia

—Querida—dijo con una voz tan dulce y chorreante como miel envenenada creo que eres tú quien tiene problemas de memoria.— No puedes vencerme. Sé luchar, algo que tú no sabes.—le dijo el vampiro arrogantemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

—Tu lo sabias—dijo Victoria rompiendo el silencio. No fue una pregunta, fue la consideración de un hecho.

Walter sonrio con suficiencia, sus ojos destilaban codicia,odio y rencor, pero más que nada un enorme sarcasmo dirigido hacia ella.

—Eso es mas que obvio seras no ibamos a enfrentarnos frente a cualquier oponente teniamos que saber sus debilidades—objeto el con sarcasmo puro antes de echar a correr hacia donde ya no pudieran verlo.

—Cobarde—grito Victoria a la nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Que tu no eres para mi?, eso ya lo sabia—respondio el conde

—Pero eso no te convertía automáticamente en mi pareja. Tu no sabías esto y el resto de mi familia se encontraba demasiado centrada en mi amor por ti como para ponerse a investigar...- la sonrisa maquiavélica de ella deslucieron sus palabras de amor

—¿Amor?—pregunto el

—Sí, amor... obsesivo tal vez. Pero amor. Cuando sospeché que ese humano tenia sentimientos hacia ti trate de alejarlos de mil maneras, antes paso lo mismo con Harker, pero no funciono y con este muchacho humano la cosa fue peor—respondio Integra.

—Te olvidaste de mi, lo protegias guardaste sus secretos—Susurro para si misma pero empezo a gritar—Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO TU ERES MIO Y PUNTO—Grito ella con suma exasperación.

—No soy tuyo—gruño el conde

Se miraron a los ojos durante otros interminables segundos a los ojos, los unos brillando de de asco los otros de ira.

—Soy tu igual ahora—sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, de odio y de un amor obsesivo.—Ya no soy una humana a la cual tenias que cuidar.—su voz era suplicante pero llena de rabia.

—Nunca había tenido novio, jamás tuve una relación antes de estar contigo, me fijé en ti y decidí mi futuro. Hice mal pero ¿Como sabes que con el no es otra equivocación?—pregunto.

—Porque el siempre me vió como lo que era, como lo que soy. Siempre me esuchó, me apoyó, razonaba conmigo, no me obligaba a tomar decisiones que tenían trampa en su respuesta. Se interesó de veras por mí. Tú tras pasar varios años usandome te diste por satisfecha. No todo es una pregunta respuesta, una relación debes cuidarla, debes mostrar que te importa.—

Ella miro al suelo, por un momento penso que sentiria arrepentimiento y cambiaria pero las cosas no fueron asi.

—Muy bien tienes una ultima oportunidad—dijo ella—o regresas conmigo o jamás los vuelves a ver—dijo de forma amenazante.

—¿De que hablas?—pregunto el vampiro

—Voy a matarte—dijo Integra con voz enloquecida

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaan**

**Lamento dejarlos a la expectativa pero en el próximo chap sabran las respuestas**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Yukina21:Gracias por los aplausos por tu riview te he hecho un pequeño regalo, si! un one shot sobre Drácula últimamente me he preguntado que pasaria si Van Hellsing se creara cuenta de Facebook he aquí la respuesta:**

** /s/9430675/1/Y-Lo-Supe-Por-Facebook-Por-Facebook**

**PD:si no funciona el link puedes buscar la historia en mi perfil**

**Se llama:¡Y lo supe por Facebook por Facebook!**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	13. Memorias de un Amor Imposible

**Lamento tanto el retraso, nuevamente he tenido un bloqueo de Autor pero para compensarlo, aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños****(porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**** Al igual que pasa con las serie de Anime y Manga Hellsing de la cual lamentablemente sus personajes No me pertenecen**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker y Sonikenu **

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo13:Memorias de un Amor...Imposible**_

_**En el Cápitulo Anterior...**_

—Nunca había tenido novio, jamás tuve una relación antes de estar contigo, me fijé en ti y decidí mi futuro. Hice mal pero ¿Como sabes que con el no es otra equivocación?—pregunto.

—Porque el siempre me vió como lo que era, como lo que soy. Siempre me esuchó, me apoyó, razonaba conmigo, no me obligaba a tomar decisiones que tenían trampa en su respuesta. Se interesó de veras por mí. Tú tras pasar varios años usandome te diste por satisfecha. No todo es una pregunta respuesta, una relación debes cuidarla, debes mostrar que te importa.—

Ella miro al suelo, por un momento penso que sentiria arrepentimiento y cambiaria pero las cosas no fueron asi.

—Muy bien tienes una ultima oportunidad—dijo ella—o regresas conmigo o jamás los vuelves a ver—dijo de forma amenazante.

—¿De que hablas?—pregunto el vampiro

—Voy a matarte—dijo Integra con voz enloquecida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tenue luz que se colaba en la ventana empezaba a despertar el sueño de un veintiañero pelirrojo, desperto confuso,miro a ambos lados de la habitación esperndo encontrarse solo.

Que equivocado estaba...

La silueta de un misterioso ser capto toda la atención del joven, su silueta gracialmente se movia de lado a lado con una velocidad increiblemente rápida como para seguirla durante bastnte tiempo.

Dejo de aturdir a su victima encontrandose al alcanze de esta...

Los párpados se le sentían deliciosamente pesados, pero tuvo que abrirlos para mirar el rostro serio y tranquilo que estaba frente a el. Una sonrisita tímida cruzó por los labios del joven,

—Buenos Dias Drac ¿Ya es Tarde?—pregunto Jonny

Durante el poco tiempo que habian tardado en darse cuenta de que eran almas gemelas

El muchacho se había acostumbrado a los extraños tratos del vampiro quien se caracterizaba por ser excesivamente detallista,al vez, la característica más desconcertante provenía de su actitud denominada como "romántica"; solía hacerle caricias de vez en cuando, o de plantarle besos robados Dormían juntos, pero en ese tiempo no habían hecho absolutamente nada, y al parecer él estaba a gusto con ese raro sistema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hacia no mucho tiempo que la luz del dia se había colado por las ventanas de su oficina privada Integra se sentia muy dolída, en el fondo esperaba que el vampiro recapacitara y dejara al humano,Que volviera a ser su Alucard, que le propusiera ser su condesa, prouesta que esta vez ella no rechazaria.

Imagenes de lo que sucedio en la noche de ayer volvieron a atacarla, había amenazado con matar al vampiro pero eso era lo de menos, el ya no le tenia miedo.

Sonrio al imaginar por un momento exterminar la vida del noseratu, llenarle la boca de ajo clavarle una estaca en el corazón, y decapitar su cabeza en frente del ser amado era una venganza inimaginable, cosa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Pero de pronto recobro la conciencia y entendio que esas memorias no eran de ella, ¿Cuanto tiempo habría pasado después de ello? Dias Años meses o quizás siglos.

No podía entenderlo, solo seguia viendo en su mente la imagen en donde acababan con el conde, los gritos del ser amado y una venganza realizada por despecho.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sombra seguia como si de una compañera se tratase los pasos de aquellavampira rubia a quien en un momento dado Maivis empezo a tomar mucho aprecio, cada vez que el nombre de aquella vampira era mencionado por los labios de su amiga un intenso rubor cubria sus mejillas hasta casi parecer una cereza.

Se fijo en aquellos detalles que tanto ella como la vampira pelinegra compartian Los finos labios de la joven vampira su hermoso pero gracial pelo rubio y sus intrigantes ojos rojos que más que venganza añoraban libertad.

De un momento a otro supo divisar que Maivis ya se encontraba con ella, una no podía vivir sin la otra como si ueran parte de una sola persona en vez de dos, ella era el alma y Maivis el cuerpo.

Notaron los sigilosos pasos de la rubia moverse sigilosamente entre los arboles, patear algunos de ellos y enocar su ira en destruir todo a su paso.

Y como si un rayo la golpeara de frente y la hiciera caer, se dio cuenta de que esa no era Victoria en esos momentos Sombr veia a su adorada Lucy, mujer seductora intrepida atrevida coqueta y capaz.

Había tenido varios pretendientes, pero solo se fijo en ella, su vida no pudo ser más feliz, sabía que seria un romance prohibido entre una vampira y una humana ante los ojos de la sociedad era algo que estaba mal pero a ellas que les importaba solo e dejaron llevar...

Hasta que la desgracia se cruzo en su camino y una de ellas tuvo que morir, era el gran sacrificio que un amor siempre pedia, pero el dia en que su hermosa vampira había muerto, su mundo su vida y su razón de ser tambien se fueron con ella.

* * *

**Un capi muy corto nuevamente estoy falta de inspiracion, en el próximo chap habra más distracciones para nuestros protagonistas**

**Contestación a Los Riviews**

**Yukina21:Gracias por los halagos, fue muy facil combinar estas series, aunque tendremos algunos flashbascks relacionados con la novela de Stoker, solo que adaptados para este fic. ;)**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora no se olviden de:**

**Recomendar esta historia y dejar un riview ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia**

**Los Leo luego, desde México con amor**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	14. Los Sueños Hablan

**¡Hola! Espero que todos estén bien. ¡PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES! Y se preguntaran ¿A Donde rayos se metio esta chica?, se fue a los confines del universo, a la casa de sus abuelitos, o a un retiro espiritual sin fecha limite de retorno?**

**Ok Ok, en realidad SI me fui de retiro espiritual alla por Caleta un lugar muy bonito si les gustan los climas tropicales.**

**Disclaimer:Hotel Transilvania pertenece a sus respectivos dueños****(porque de ser asi habrìa cambiado el final de la historia por una mas slashero)**** Al igual que pasa con las serie de Anime y Manga Hellsing de la cual lamentablemente sus personajes No me pertenecen**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, relacion ChicoxChico y uno que otro personaje OOC.**

**Cápitulo dedicado a:Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31 y a Yukina21 y a Draculina "Lina" Harker y Sonikenu **

**En fin ya no los entretengo màs y los dejo con esta historia**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years:Reescribiendo Nuestra Historia**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo 14:Los Sueños Hablan**_

_**En el Cápitulo Anterior...**_

Y como si un rayo la golpeara de frente y la hiciera caer, se dio cuenta de que esa no era Victoria en esos momentos Sombra veia a su adorada Lucy, mujer seductora intrepida atrevida coqueta y capaz.

Había tenido varios pretendientes, pero solo se fijo en ella, su vida no pudo ser más feliz, sabía que seria un romance prohibido entre una vampira y una humana ante los ojos de la sociedad era algo que estaba mal pero a ellas que les importaba solo se dejaron llevar...

Hasta que la desgracia se cruzo en su camino y una de ellas tuvo que morir, era el gran sacrificio que un amor siempre pedia, pero el dia en que su hermosa vampira había muerto, su mundo su vida y su razón de ser tambien se fueron con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.

La piel blanca del muchacho, resplandecio con la repentina luz de la luna, Una leve brisa revoloteo entre los cabellos del vampiro mientras ambos se observaban fijamente a los ojos.

Una Brisa revolvio los pelirrojos cabellos del pelirrojo y el silencio se instauro entre ellos, no tan íncomodo como se podría creer sino algo normal hasta cierto punto entre ellos.

La verdad es que el vampiro no era de muchas palabras, pero el pelirrojo era un tanto extrovertido y tenia un sentido del humor tan agradable que le arrancaban unas cuantas sonrisas a Drácula.

Había tanto que decir No pudo callarse más, necesitaba decirle algo. Pero en cuanto abrió la boca para ser callado por un corto y tierno beso por parte de su amante, No había nada más que decir, sus miradas estaban conectadas, no había reproches, suplicas y palabras sin sentido.

Porque esta noche era para dos.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

El sigilo de sus pasos fueron cortados al sentir la mirada de alguien más en sus ojos, hermosos negros, seductores y tímidos.

Un ligero Deja Vu recorrio su cuerpo como si se tratara de una corriente electrica, porque no podia ser tanta concidencia que alguien como ella, un vampiro se pudiera enamorar asi de rápido y con tanta pasión.

Eso no era un amor colegial, iba más alla de lo que pudiera entender más aya de uno mismo.

Porque la persona que ella estaba viendo en ese momento no era Maivis, era Mina, SU Mina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jonny abrió los ojos, mirando paralizado a su alrededor,Las penumbras se habían desvanecido con el alba rosácea que se extendía.

Del otro lado de las cortinas que la resguardaban. Tímidamente, aún atrapado en su mente entre el sueño y la realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seras Victoria llevó su mano al pecho descubierto, palpando la tibia piel y preguntándose desconcertada dónde había quedado el collar. Le costó algunos segundos más recordar que ése objeto sólo pertenecía al mundo de los sueños.

Sueños Ja, se río de la última palabra que había en su mente, porque solo en sueños puede ver que la sonrisa de su amada solo va dirigida únicamente hacia ella solo ella y a nadie mas.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suspiro soñador brotó de los labios de Maivis, toco el lugar en donde debria haber estado el collar que habia visto en sus sueños.

Había visto a sí misma montada en la proa de una nave, no tan grande ero bonito en lo esencial, y sobre todo libre, lejos de la tierra por leguas y leguas de magnífico mar turquesa; había sentido la brisa en el rostro y escuchado el clamor de las gaviotas, y por esos breves momentos fue feliz, hasta que encontró el collar colgando de su cuello, un collar muy al menos pudiera recordar ahora cómo era, sólo sabía que era una especie de medalla pesada y redonda, toda de oro, pero fue en ese momento cuando despertó y ya no supo más.

Escuchó unos golpecitos repentinos en la puerta y salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Quien Es? — pregunto

—Soy yo Princesa—respondio la voz que venia de la puerta.

Reconoceria ese sonido en cualquier parte y solo una persona podia llamarla asi: Sombra

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y la dejo Pasar.

* * *

**Un capi muy corto nuevamente estoy falta de inspiración, en el próximo chap habra más distracciones para nuestros protagonistas**

**Contestación a Los Riviews:**

**Draculina Harker:Si esta historia es Awesome xD lo unico que tiene Integra es que...ES una Lunatica terca sin remedio pero que se le va a hacer de todos modos no es como si estuviera controlada ¿O Si? (Inserte efeto de pelicula de miedo Aqui)**

**Eso ha sido todo de mi parte los veo en el proximo chap**

**Se Despide:**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


End file.
